New Beginnings
by HaruhiFujiokaTamakiSuoh
Summary: Nina's been depressed ever since Zero and Ichii left. She's always left alone. But what happens when she can't even bear to spend time with her friends anymore? A new male friend, Hiroyuki. Jealousy gets the best of some people. But who will Nina be choosing? Zero? Ichii? Hiroyuki? Someone else? Or someone we haven't met yet at all? [Rated T for language and to be safe.]


_**A/N: Okay guys, going out of my comfort zone...now, this is taking place after the anime, NOT the manga, but I do have an idea of what I can do for that, hehe...anyway, this is my first Mamotte! Lollipop fic ever, so I hope it isn't too bad. Told mostly in Nina's point of view, may be some Zero in there. Pairing: {Nina X Zero}**_

Chapter 1

Nina's POV

It was just a typical day for me. School, chores, coming home to an empty house. My parents were always gone, leaving me to do all the cleaning and shopping myself. Business trips and vacations were done without me, so that I didn't have to stop my education. But there's pressure on me. Pressure to do well. I know I can accomplish it if I try hard enough, but it's hard when I get depressed. Ever since Zero and Ichii left, I've been alone. _Completely_ alone. I can't help but wonder if I'll ever see them again. Hatsuka and Youka are always asking where they went. Home, I tell them. It's technically true. I unlock the door to my house, walk into the kitchen, and find a note from my parents as well as a shopping list that they left for me. Looks like my homework will have to wait.

_Dear Nina,_

_We're so sorry. We hate having to leave you alone like this all the time. Feel free to have friends over. It's been a while since you've done something fun for yourself. Get some snacks if you want, too. We love you, remember that. It's why we leave. To keep a roof over your head and food on the table. _

_Love you, Mom _

I sighed. Of course. They'd noticed how depressed I've been. I looked at the shopping list. Rice, milk...and then a list of snacks. I fell to the ground on my knees and sobbed into my hands. The snacks Zero loved so much. The brand of hot cocoa Ichii loved. It was too much. Why? Why did they have to leave? I miss them so much. I hurriedly cleaned up my face, put what I'd need to get my homework done on my desk, and quickly made my way to the supermarket.

"Hey, Nina!"

"Oh, hello Hiro-kun. How are you?" We weren't exactly friends, but I did call him by his nickname. His full name is Hiroyuki. He does seem to bring happiness to everyone around him, just like the meaning behind his name. He was also very generous, like a gentleman. He was a lot like Ichii, in most ways. But then he's also a lot like Zero, too.

"Good, I guess. You?" He was holding onto his skateboard, which he had tried to teach me how to ride for a little while, but I had a hard time keeping my balance.

"Okay, I guess. My parents are on another business trip, so it's really just me at the moment."

"Oh, I see. I don't really know what that's like. My mom's _always _home." He chuckled. "I can't imagine how lonely that must be."

"I get by. It's been like that forever. I had an older brother, but he moved to America and got married. My parents disowned him when he married a foreigner. I haven't seen him since he left."

"Well, don't you have any friends?"

"Yeah, I do. But they're busy with their own things most of the time."

"What about those guys everyone asks you about all the time? Zero and Ichii? What happened to them?"

"They left. Went home. They live in a place too far away for me to be allowed to go. Even if I tried to see them, I'd probably get lost trying to find their house."

"I see. Well, if you ever need anything, I'm here for you. Gotta go now. Band practice." Hiro plays in his own band. Lead singer and guitar. "Feel free to come watch us practice sometime." He gave me a wink before putting his skateboard on the ground and riding off. So much like Ichii, and yet like Zero at the same time. I watched until he was out of sight. I felt someone hug me from behind, cover my eyes with their hand, and say, "Guess who?"  
"Please got off me, this is uncomfortable. I _will _scream."

"Woah Nina, no need to go that far," he said as he let go. I turned around and faced him. Zero? I was speechless. "So who was that?"

"Z-Zero," I gasped, tearing up.

"No, I'm Zero. I'm asking who that skater band-boy was."  
"Zero!" I said excitedly, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting the tears fall.

"Okay, so are you gonna answer me?"

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he said, wiping my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I asked you something first," I laughed.

"We're here to see you, of course," he said. He smiled at me. He didn't seem to be his usual self. He seemed...nicer, I guess is the word I was looking for.

"We?"

"First, you have to tell me why you were crying."

"I'm just really happy to see you, that's all."

"That's no reason to cry. And who do you think I'm here with? Ichii, of course! We split up to look for you. I came here, and he went elsewhere. I don't exactly know where he is now, though..."

"Let me get my shopping done, then we can go look for him. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me," he replied.


End file.
